Search and Rescue
by Phantomhive Child
Summary: Young woman, about to become the victim of a serial killer, comes across Ciel and Sebastian, whilst they are dealing with her case, but this woman knows Sebastian, to Ciel's surprise. How does Sebastian know her? Well its a secret he doesn't want to but is forced to share, then he surprises his master more, by asking to go and rescue her from the fate that her father has her in.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Bit of background information – some of the characters mentioned in this fic are involved in another fic and this does contain some spoilers.)

Snow crunched underfoot as the watchdog of the queen and his butler walked down a quiet deserted alleyway, following a young woman's screams and pleas for help.

She was about to become the hundredth victim of a serial killer who had been plaguing London, the criminal's name more notorious than 'Jack the Ripper'.

The police had spent months trying to catch the bastard behind the killings, but the bumbling hounds of the yard, like with 'Jack the Ripper', lost track of their target.

This woman, the latest victim of this madman, was the police's last ditch attempt (as in she actually refused to help, they just decided that she was) to bring him to justice. But they let her slip through their grasp and she was in grave danger.

Though for now there was something different about this woman, there was something more to her than would meet the eye. And this was something that would cause the cold-hearted demon butler, Sebastian Michaelis, to practically beg his master, Ciel Phantomhive, to help him search for her and others.

Sebastian and Ciel approached the end of the alleyway, they were standing in front of an old wooden door that was blue, but due to the time of day looked black. His hand outstretched to grab the rusted brass door knob. As his hand grabbed the door knob the screams of the young woman fell silent.

Was he too late? Had this bastard succeeded in killing his hundredth victim?

Ciel looked at Sebastian, who looked back at him. "Surely she's not dead," he commented, "She's managed to stay alive for a month at least."

"Maybe," Sebastian replied, "But he's probably pissed with her for causing him all these problems." Ciel nodded, starting to open the door. The smell of blood hit him as soon as the door creaked open.

A lone candle lit the room, giving the 13 year old earl a sight of the carnage inside, blood stained the wall and the floor as well as the ceiling, definitely more than one victim, there was too much blood, and it was starting to make Ciel feel sick, and the Earl did not want to throw up his dinner, now that would get an annoyed 'tsk' from Sebastian.

Ciel ventured inside, his footsteps splashing in the blood as he approached what he assumed was a body. On first glance, one could assume that the body was hacked up, just like the 'Jack the Ripper' victims. But on closer inspection it was clear that the body was still in-tact, just a bit battered and bruised.

Ciel crouched down to check for a pulse, he might have come across as a heartless bastard but the woman didn't deserve to die at the hand of this madman, this woman didn't deserve to fall victim to London's Underworld.

As Ciel checked for a pulse, he looked around the room for any other victims. His eyes fell upon the corpse of a man, well pieces of his corpse, his limbs had been ripped off, a fitting punishment for this serial killer.

Ciel frowned trying to check for a pulse still when a soft groan came from the 'corpse' of the woman. She wasn't dead. The boy let out a sigh of relief before looking over his shoulder at Sebastian, "She's alive," he called, standing up and stepping back to allow her some time to breathe and try to get up. Though it did seem to take her a while to stand up, so Ciel, being a gentleman, offered her his hand which she used to pull herself up.

"Thank-you" she voiced quietly, shakily.

"It's okay," Ciel replied, leading her out of the room and into the alleyway. The woman followed quietly, meekly, just wanting to get away from it all. "What's your name?" Ciel asked as the pair reached Sebastian, the woman's gaze fixed on the floor, she didn't want to look up at the demon in front of her.

"That doesn't matter," she replied lacing her fingers together.

"Well at least we can inform the yard that their undercover operative is safe." Ciel said, mainly to himself.

"I wasn't working for the police," she said. "They wanted my help, but I refused, I guess when K got kidnapped they decided to exploit that," she said before changing the topic, "And you are?"

"I'm Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive." the earl replied, "And this is Seb-" the woman cut him off.

"I know who he is," she said turning to Sebastian and inclining her head more, "Malphas," she said quietly, even though Ciel heard it. Sebastian looked at the woman warily, he definitely knew he knew her from somewhere, but it must have been a while since he last heard her voice or had seen her, because he couldn't quite place her.

"LEICA!" a sharp voice called from the other end of the alleyway, causing the red-haired girl to look up in the direction of the voice immediately. "Come here," it ordered and Leica could do no more than obey.

"Yes fat-" she was cut off by a sharp jolt of pain that ran through her body as it punished her for forgetting how to address him. "I'm sorry, SIR," she corrected herself before moving to leave. "Pleasure to meet you Ciel," she said before looking at Sebastian. "Your highness" she said, curtsying. She then walked over to where her father was, not saying anything else as she was dragged to some unknown location.

Ciel looked at Sebastian, "'Malphas?', 'your highness?" he questioned, but Sebastian expertly shifted his gaze, not answering his master.

Now Sebastian knew everything there was to know about Ciel, well almost everything, and Ciel felt that maybe it was time for him to know a little bit more about his demon. But he knew there was only one way to stop this stubborn demon from not answering him.

"Sebastian, when we get back to the manor, you are going to tell me what she meant by 'Malphas' and 'your highness'," Ciel ordered, well that only way to stop him from blanking him.

Sebastian could only nod and do as he said "Yes, my lord," he replied, turning and leading Ciel back to the manor. Ciel sighed thinking to himself as they trundled back through the snow.

Just who was that woman and how did she have the strength to kill that man? How did she know Sebastian? Who was that other guy - Leica's father?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Their journey back to the manor was silent, Sebastian walking ahead of Ciel, sighing quietly to himself, he thought this job was going to be easy, to serve the bratty Earl and get his soul. But no, that girl had to turn up and cause memories to resurface.

Ciel kept an eye on his butler from where he walked, he had never seen Sebastian like this, he wondered what his life was like before he was summoned to his call. Nevertheless, he knew that he was going to find out about Sebastian's past, it was an order and Sebastian cannot disobey an order.

Sebastian continued to walk trying to rack his memory for some sort of recollection of the girl.

_Leica? That's what she called herself, and that guy? Her father? Why does his voice seem very, very similar?_Sebastian continued walking until the pair got back to the manor, where he held the door open for his young master. "I shall prepare some tea for you, sir," he said with a small bow. Ciel only nodded in response. He knew that he would get what he wanted soon enough. So he went to his study, where he waited.

Sebastian went to make Ciel the cup of tea, like he said, all the while racking his brain, wondering where he knew her from. _The voice of her father... now where have I heard that before?_ Sebastian continued to muse, he would hate to admit it but it bugged him slightly. _He wouldn't let her call him father, she had to call him sir. I know someone who is like that. But what's his name. Her name was Leica, Leica why does that ring a bell?_ Sebastian was all for giving up on this chain of thought, hopefully, Ciel will have started to fall asleep so he wouldn't have to tell him what it was that he wanted to know.

Thanks to that girl he was going to have to talk about something that he wasn't quite at ease with talking about. Now Sebastian was not infallible, he wasn't this 'perfect' butler that everyone thought he was, well he was if they viewed him as a human, which they did, and in that sense they all knew he was ridiculously capable at his job, and most put it down to having to work for Ciel. But for the demon that Sebastian was, being this perfect butler was just something to distract him from the truth. As a demon Sebastian had made a fair few mistakes, one of which arguably had led to the upcoming events. Not that he was the one to call it a mistake, no the one to call his action a mistake was Leica's father.

As Sebastian was wheeling the service trolley along to where his master was he continued to think, his mind hopelessly churning, trying to find that blasted demons name. It was when he was knocking on the door of the study when realization hit him. _Leviathan... That's his name._ Sebastian let out a small sigh. Not only did that cause him trouble, it caused him twice as much trouble and a headache as everything seemed to slip into place. He now knew how he knew the girl, what relation she was to him, and what had happened for them to lose contact. It pained him, if pained him to know that this girl was someone he cared about.

The demon quietly entered the room, not looking at Ciel, after he had realized that Ciel wasn't asleep, no he didn't want to face that question, and it was bad enough that he was showing mortal emotions, he did not want to any emotions in front of his master. He quietly poured a cup of tea for Ciel before stepping back.

"Take a seat," Ciel said taking a sip of his tea. Sebastian shook his head.

"No, master" Sebastian replied "it isn't my place."

"I don't care if it's your place or not, I'm telling you to sit, so sit." Ciel replied. Sebastian couldn't do anything except do as Ciel said, going and sitting in the chair, well not sitting, more like falling into the chair. Ciel just looked at him quietly, trying to read his butlers posture and expressions.

Sebastian's expressions, well Ciel's interpretations anyway, was that Sebastian was pained and guilty.

"Well then." Ciel said setting his cup of tea down. "Why don't you start explaining things from the start, it's usually easier that way." Though Sebastian stayed stubbornly quiet, he didn't look at Ciel, his eyes their fiery demonic glow, fixed on a spot on the desk in front of him.

"Did you forget my order?" Ciel reminded him sharply, causing Sebastian's eyes to snap to his master's attention.

"No." He said quietly, submissively. "I-I just don't want to talk about it."

"I don't care." Ciel replied, "Meeting that girls changed your attitude and now I want to know why."

"It doesn't matter" Sebastian replied, couldn't Ciel see that he didn't want to talk about it. But then again Ciel was a stubborn brat at the best of times.

"It does." Ciel replied, taking a slightly softer tone with him, "you know almost everything there is to know about me, and I want to understand you a bit more." He said before adding, "please"

Sebastian sat quietly for about 5 minutes, "alright." He said caving into his master's wish, "but forgive me if it takes a while." Ciel nodded and waited for Sebastian to recount his tale.


	3. Chapter 3

Search and Rescue

Chapter 3

Sebastian took a few moments to compose himself before he looked at Ciel, then quickly averting his gaze again fixing them on his hands which he had clasped in front of him.

"Firstly I want to say that I am your butler for as long as our contract remains. I don't want anything I am about to say to change that, okay?" Sebastian asked, wanting to state that at the outset.

"Sure," Ciel said sipping a cup of tea.

"That girl, well woman, I haven't seen her in centuries, but I've never really forgotten who she was, I just let it slip to the back of my mind." Sebastian said,

"My real name is Prince Malphas Ose Amon Lucifer Michaelis." He said, "and I am crown Prince to the throne of hell."

Ciel sat back in his chair looking at Sebastian, _so that's where the 'Malphas' and 'your highness' part comes from._ Sebastian looked at Ciel wondering what he thought. But Ciel didn't say anything, just wanting him to explain the whole situation to begin with.

"That girl, Leica," Sebastian continued his narration. "Her full name is Leica Sandra Catherine Lucy Michaelis." He said before looking at Ciel again, "and she is my niece and also my wife."

"Your wife?" Ciel questioned, okay so this caught his attention. "And she's also your niece, is it common in hell for demon's to marry other family members?"

"Not really." Sebastian said, "most demons marry their children off to other families who pose a threat to them, ensuring their safety and to merge the territories." Ciel nodded in response. Well it made sense. He went to ask another question but Sebastian stopped him before he could, he knew what he was going to ask. "If you let me continue, my Lord, I will explain why I married my niece in due time." Ciel fell silent again, waiting for him to continue.

"It was all by chance, marrying her, I suppose you could put it that way, I didn't even know she was my niece, and she didn't know that I was even related to her." Sebastian continued, "my father, Lucifer, the devil, or whatever your churches wish to name him, called me before him when I was just a teenager, I was several hundred years old, but still a teenager in comparison. He told me that I was to marry a girl called Leanne, I had no say in it, I had no idea who this girl was, or what family she came from, but the girl I ended up meeting was not Leanne, but Leica, her father, my eldest brother, had tried to trick my father into making me marry Leanne, when his orders where to marry me off to the eldest daughter of Leviathan. And despite being twins, Leanne definitely looked the youngest out of the two." Sebastian slowly leaned back in his chair.

"Anyway I met Leica in the palace, having demanded that my father let me meet her before I wed her. She was so scared, her father had forced her to pretend to be her sister to fool us, yet she told me the truth, she told me of who she really was." Sebastian said, "I was a bastard as a teenager, I practically lived like the whole world revolves around me. But this girl seemed to change that, she was beautiful, yet I could not let her go through with what her father had planned." He said quietly.

"And what did her father have planned?" Ciel asked.

"Which part?" Sebastian asked, "me marrying Leanne, or what he had planned for Leica?" Well Ciel could have been asking the question for either part.

"Both," Ciel said, thinking about it, he had left it ambiguous after all.

"Leviathan wanted me to marry Leanne so he could get close to getting the throne." Sebastian said "and Leica was another way of getting the throne if all else failed." Sebastian said.

"I see" Ciel replied, letting Sebastian continue with his narration.

"Leica didn't have to tell me, but she did, she told me of what her father was planning, telling me he only wanted to get the throne." He let out a sigh, "I didn't want to be lumbered with a family like that, so I thanked Leica and decided that I would come to this world and find a contract. My father can't force me away from a contract, the rules surrounding contracts forbid it, it was my only chance of escape, that or marrying Leica, but I didn't want to submit her to the perils of marriage at the ages we were."

"That doesn't sound much like you." Ciel teased just a little, earning a roll of the eyes from Sebastian,

"It's the truth." Sebastian said, "as I said I was a heartless bastard as a teenager but that girl changed that. She looked past the leather and the heels and the title of Prince and saw a demon who didn't deserve to be married off to someone like her sister."

Ciel just nodded in response, "so what was your contract like?" He asked curiously.

"His name was Mark, Mark Carnec, and he lived in an orphanage, the staff there were abusive to him, I know it seems like it was such a weak thing to summon a demon for but I didn't care, I was just grateful that I had met him and that he'd summoned me."

Sebastian let out a long sigh as he thought of Mark, the times they had together and how is was cut short. "I feel in love with him, I did the one thing a demon isn't suppose to do with their contract, I got too attached to him. So much so that what happened to him still haunts me to this day."

"And what did happen to him?" Ciel asked softly, trying to be careful of how he worded things, he didn't want to offend or upset Sebastian.

Sebastian looked at Ciel, taking a small breath before he continued with his life history...


End file.
